Tarna Feir
Tarna Feir is the adopted daughter and apprentice in training to Therava Galina Casban. History As a child, Tarna Feir tearfully watches over her mother in her last moments, in which she reveals her real father is the King, and gives her a special ring as proof. Dying shortly after, her body gives off a magic dust. To gain access inside the palace, Tarna Feir purposely steals from one of the royal guards and is hauled into the throne room to answer for her crime. As punishment, her thieving hand will be taken off, but before this happens, the King sees the ring on Tarna Feir's finger. She has hopes that the King will take her in as a daughter since the ring is proof enough of their familial relationship, but this request is denied. Instead, the King installs her as a mere serving girl in the palace. One day, Tarna Feir waits on some officials, who complain to the King about a supply blockade with their northern neighbours, which needs to be sorted out. The King refuses to assist them, and turns to ask his son and heir, Marcus, to explain why it is so. Marcus states that it is against policy, though he doesn't know which one when questioned by an official. Hoping to impress the King, Tarna Feir gives the answer as the farming policy and elaborates on the structure of it. As the officials mutter in surprise, the King remarks that in his kingdom even servants are educated. Tarna Feir smiles at his praise until the King indirectly references her indiscretion for speaking out. Later, she is confronted by Marcus over what happened earlier, and is put in her place when the prince repeatedly slaps her. The King walks in on the dispute, but rather then scolding Marcus, he encourages him to hit Tarna Feir again. Afterwards, Tarna Feir goes to wash her face when the King comes in to apologize for his son's behaviour as there are things that must be done to make sure children are raised properly. As Tarna Feir turns to dry her face, she is suffocated in the water basin by the King and her body dumped on the town outskirts. A magic dust blows in the air, reviving Tarna Feir, as her hatred for the King festers. With nowhere else to go, she is forced to work on the rough and unruly side of town as a prostitute and stripper. One day while she is being verbally abused by her pimp, a powerful being, Therava Galina Casban comes to town. Tarna Feir pointedly stares at her out of curiosity until she meets her gaze for several prolonged seconds. Seeing as everyone fears her tremendously, Tarna Feir goes to her home that night asking to learn how to fight. When she asks why, she states her desire to take revenge on her father, the King, for abandoning her as a child. Though initially sceptical that someone as old as her could master everything she had to offer, Therava accepts her reason and begins teaching her martial arts in a student-mentor relationship. As time goes on, this working relationship slowly began to change as Tarna Feir grew to find comfort in Therava. Personality Appearance Tarna Feir had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails were painted dark red. She wore lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a Abilities and Techniques Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Gods Category:Immortal beings Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Former Heroes Category:Main Villains